Rose Rings
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: Is love at first sight real? What about the term soulmates? Does love show itself at the moments it seems to be needed at most? Well, that's what our Naruto's about to find out when he meets a handsome kind stranger in the park one lonely autumn morning. Gaanaru AU Fluff Oneshot and a lot's of romance. Teen for cursing.


_**OMG ARE YOU SEEING A GHOST? NO SILLY'S! I'am back! and with a brand new story! -Squeals!- Now it's just something to get me back into the game, but it's a start right? Know you guy's should already know I'am a hopeless romantic and I am a **_**_firm_**_** believer in love at first sight so be prepared! Anywho enjoy and make sure you review!**_

_**-Toxic B **_

* * *

_**ROSE RINGS**_

* * *

Our story starts with a dejected blonde young man walking sadly through a park at 6 AM in early Autumn. Now this blonde male was, to others that saw him, beautiful. Long shiny blonde hair that just graced his shoulders. Large, but not too large ocean blue eyes that you could drown in and peachy toned skin that looked soft to the touch. Oh, let's not forget about the nice curves that women would sin for just to have what he was blessed with.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was beautiful, to stranger's and friends alike, but when he looked in the mirror all he saw was overly large eye's six dumb scars (Three on each cheek) staring back at him. Now he didn't think was ugly our anything, he just didn't think beautiful was the word to describe what he looked like. He just thought he was.. well weird looking. To him Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, his close friends, were beautiful. They were... _Normal._

You see Naruto has little self-conscious and self-esteem about himself. He hasn't been really confident in himself since his mother... Well we shall discuss that later, Because we seem to be getting a little off track...

Well anyway, to everyone that knew him, Naruto was a complete and total sweet-heart, shy but sweet no less. He loved roses and would smell the roses in the park he walked though to get to work. Sometime's when he had days off (like now), he would sit down on a bench and gaze at the roses day-dreaming about someone one day sending him a dozen roses with one of those little cards that said '_I love you'_ in them or something amazing and sweet like that. Our blonde is a little bit of a romantic, he love's romance novels and read Twilight at least 50 times.. Cute right?

_"But, who would do something like that for me?" _The blonde male thought sadly.

**_If only he knew..._**

As our blonde boy was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice that someone had sat next to him until he heard a light cough. He looked over to see, but was only met with a black jacket-clad shoulder.

_"Wow they must be really tall..." _Naruto thought curiously. But honestly to Naruto everyone was tall, after all Naruto is only 5'5. He didn't mind. He was less noticeable at his height and if he was ever noticed he would quickly try to shrink away. He was a very shy. With how shy he was it made him wonder how he even made friends.

Anyway. slightly curious, deep blue eye's made there way upward until his eyes met pale soft looking skin. The strangers skin was perfect. It was clear of any scar's or marks. He resisted the urge to bring his hand up and touch the strangers skin.

_"What a crazy thing to think of doing, Naruto!" _He thought scolding himself. He would have stopped right there, but he couldn't bring himself too, so his eyes continued upward. He continued upward until he was met with a pierced ear.

_"He has one of those long one's going though his ear..." _Naruto thought ever more interested. He decided to look at the stranger fully and that's what he did and was met with the most handsome face. Strong defined chin and pale thin lip's. Short spiky rose-red hair that Naruto thought was absolutely breath-taking and his eyes!

_"There so pretty, like two faded emeralds!" _Naruto thought a little too excitedly. He's like that rarely when he see's or has something that he really, really likes or enjoys, but it was rare now-a-days sadly. he stared in saw too eyes staring down at him. Blushing deeply Naruto quickly turned his head and looked down at his lap.

"I-I'am so sorry!" Naruto yelled out quickly looking up and then back down to his lap too embarrassed to make a eye contact. God! now the handsome stranger probably think's his a weirdo now! His blue eyes started tearing up (He's kind of sensitive). The stranger was totally going to yell at him and call me freak or something and walk off or-

"It's alright."

Eh?

Naruto looked you from his lap with teary eyes at the man and with a shaky voice asked:

"W-what?"

"I should be one to apologize, I've seem to have scared you..." The man said an amazing deep voice. It wasn't too deep that you couldn't the gentleness and slight concern in his voice.

_"H-he thought he scared me?" _The blonde thought in shock, staring at the man through widen blue eyes. He was speechless at the moment. he never thought man was scary, He thought the man handsome and deep down kind of wanted to talk to him too.

"I'll leave you now.." The man said, quickly getting up and starting the walk away.

_"NO!" _He didn't want him to leave for some reason or another he wanted the man to stay! This is when our Naruto found his voice.

"W-wait!" Naruto yelled out making the man stop and turned to him. "Please don't leave... I-I want you to stay!" Naruto confessed without thinking making him blushing lightly.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, his voice sending shiver's down Naruto's spine.

"I-I want you to stay with me..." The blonde male repeated. "I mean if you want..." He added quietly. He felt so odd, he never did anything that before, yelling out like that for a complete stranger to come back (poor Naruto, he only yelled when he was shuddering out apologizes to people) and stay with on the bench with him.

The redheaded man walked back to the bench and sat down, turning to slightly to face the blonde and vice versa.

"I'am Gaara No Sabaku." The redhead stated extending his hand the Naruto. The blonde gave Gaara a small, but stunning smile and told him his name.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki..." Giving Gaara his hand he felt a strong wave of electricity start at his hand and go through his whole body.

_"Wow that was amazing! I wonder if he felt it too." _The blue-eyed male thought as he reluctantly let go of Gaara's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gaara told him.

"Y-you too.." The blonde responded.

"So what were you doing out here so early?" Gaara asked trying to keep our blonde talking. Naruto thought about it for a moment. He really didn't want to tell Gaara. The reason he came out here was that he was feeling lonely and a little scared at his apartment alone and didn't want to call Sakura Hinata or Ino, thinking he would be bugging them. He had been that way a lot lately and he didn't know why. He liked being alone somethings, but lately it's been suffocating. But our angel didn't want to push all that on Gaara,(seeing that they just met) So he just said.

"Oh.. well I just wanted to stop here to smell the roses.." Naruto looking over to the roses across the way. Well was part of the truth, he loved seeing and smelling the roses early in the morning and it made him feel better. But he felt a little embarrassed by this, but he couldn't help but to share that with Gaara. He just felt that the handsome man wouldn't laugh at him for something other people found so.. _girly._

"Really, I came here for the same thing." Gaara confessed looking over the roses as well.

"R-really?" Naruto asked looking back to Gaara. The redhead just nodded and continued to look at the roses. Naruto stopped talking and looked at the roses as well, enjoying Gaara's company. The aura around Gaara was different. It made him safe and protected. He didn't feel so lonely, that was probably why he called the god-like man back. But didn't really care at the moment, he just felt _Happy._

_" This is kinda romantic!" _Naruto gushed knowing he sounded like a high school girl on her first date. But he wasn't on a date... He was with Gaara, someone he just met. Someone he was staring at just, what? 5 Minutes ago? Naruto didn't even know if Gaara liked boys. If he did-

_"Could he ever like me?" _The blonde questioned. Naruto his head of the sad thoughts starting to come into his mind. _"I just want to stay by his side right now.."_

"W-well Sabaku-" Naruto started, but Gaara cut him off.

"Please just Gaara." The redhead insisted turning back to the blonde, making Naruto blush. He never called anyone he just met by their giving name before.

"O-oh.. ok... Gaara" Naruto agree, making Gaara smile. That made Naruto's heart go crazy in his chest, beating against his rib cage. No one's ever made him feel the way Gaara was making him like before and they just met! And the way his name just felt so right to say, it seemed to just roll off his tongue. He could say it hundred time's if he could. It was just such an incredible feeling. Was this what people called love at first sight or has he been reading one too much romance novels?

_"I think I'am reading too many romance novel's..." _Naruto thought as a light blush dusted his cheek's. He really does read a lot of them, but deep down he didn't want to believe that all of this was his over romanced imagination. He wanted to believe this was real. _"Whatever it is I just don't want it to end..."_

"Naruto?" Gaara called snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"I asked you something, but you seem to have zoned out on me..." The redhead told him. "Is everything alright?" Gaara asked, Naruto could hear the worry in his voice. A light blush dusted Naruto's cheeks

_"Oh I made him worry!" _Naruto thought embarrassed. _  
_

"I-I'am fine... Sorry to worry you..." Naruto said looking down at his lap. Then felt someone grab his chin gently pull his face up from his lap.

"Why do you look so sad?" Gaara asked sounding even more worried. Naruto locked eyes with him. He thought he should look away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Those beautiful teal colored eyes held him in his spot.

"I made you worried..." Naruto confessed. Gaara did something unexpected laughed showing nice straight teeth. Gaara's laugh made Naruto's heart race.

_"My hearts having a party in my chest..." _Naruto concluded. Odd conclusion? Maybe, but that's how it felt to our Naruto.

"Sorry, but it seems that I can't not worry about you..." The redhead admitted blushing slightly.

"I..I don't..." Naruto was very confused now. Gaara shock his head and sighed.

"Never mind." Naruto opened his mouth to protest and ask what he meant, but quickly changed his mind about it.

"S-so what did you ask me?" Naruto asked. Gaara smiled at him again.

"Right, I just asked if you lived around here..."

"Oh.. Yes I live down the street from here..." Naruto answered. They talked more and the longer they talked the more Naruto seemed to opened up with every smile, giggle or full out laugh. Naruto couldn't believe himself, but what he was feeling. He loved this feeling of self-worth and confidant that he got from talking to Gaara. He Just felt so happy to talk to someone that seemed to actually understand him and have things in common with him.

"So then Sakura-Chan found out Ino-Chan lied and she was so mad that she threaten to not talk her for a whole week!" Naruto told Gaara smiling remembering the whole fight.

"But what you tell me about them they seem that they can never stay mad at each other." Gaara told him, remembering the things Naruto told him to show was listening.

"Yes, but then Sakura-Chan found out Lee-Kun put her up to it so that he could propose!" Naruto said dreamy like. He really does love romance and romantic gestures doesn't he?

"wow... so tell me Naruto how do you want someone propose to you?" Gaara asked and if Naruto was drinking something he would have spit it out.

"W-well I-I d-don't know.." Naruto shuddered out blushing like mad.

"You never thought about it before?" Gaara asked.

_"It's not like I never thought about it!" _Its true its a chance that Naruto here thought about being propose to more times then the average teenage lovesick girl, but he couldn't tell Gaara that! Could he? He focused back to Gaara's face and that he was smirking.

_"W-what's he smirking at?" _

"Close your eyes" Gaara suddenly told him. Naruto's widen eyes.

"Wha..?"

"Close for eyes." Gaara repeated. "Please." Naruto's blush deepen at the word 'please' and closed his eye's

_"What's he doing?" _The blonde asked himself curiously as he wondered what on earth that redhead was doing on the other side of of closed eye-lids. He stayed like this for what seemed like forever he felt something strange touch his hand.

"You can open your eyes now." Gaara told him. His voice seemed, shaky?

"What were you..." Naruto's question died on his tongue as he looked down at his hand and saw a beautiful red rose in full bloom wrapped around his finger, his _wedding ring _finger.

"G-Gaara?" Did Gaara just do what he thinks he just did?

_"Oh my gosh I think I might faint!"_

"Did anyone ever tell you why a wedding ring goes on this finger and this finger only?" Gaara asked taking Naruto's hand and started stroking it with his thumb.

Naruto shook his head quickly. Gaara smiled.

"It's because there is a vein which runs from this finger right to your heart, so it's symbolically keeping your love close to your heart." Gaara told him bringing Naruto's small hand to his thin lips and kissing it. This made Naruto squeak and blush to his ears. "So I hope you can keep the love that I feel for you close to your heart..."

"G-Gaara...You lo-?"

"Yes.. it seems that I have falling in love with you, the most beautiful person in all the world.." Gaara told he honestly. Naruto couldn't believe it! This had to be the most romantic thing that has ever happen to him! His romance novels have not prepared him for this! Well, he wasn't prepared for anything on the romantic side really.. But still his novels had nothing on this! He couldn't believe that Gaara, the most handsome and kindest person he ever met was, was!

"I must confess Naruto..." The redhead said gaining Naruto's attention. "I've never talked to someone as beautiful as you before, and that day when I saw you I knew that you were the one for me.." Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. This could not be happening! It just couldn't! but-

"W-what day?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. Gaara took a deep breath.

_-flashback-_

_That first day he saw him was in the summer time a sunny day it was not a cloud in the sky. On what he believes now was possibly the blonde's day's off he saw the beautiful angel up at the park in a large straw sunhat with an orange ribbon around it, ripped denim short's that showed off the most beautiful and most sexy smooth legs that Gaara ever laid eyes on and an orange slightly large shirt that hung off his shoulder. With him he carry on his wrist a large basket filled with all types of flowers he picked at the park (That was illegal, but he just thought the angel didn't know)._

_Ever since then his mind would constantly remind him of the blonde beauty he saw at the park. He couldn't eat or drink and if could sleep he wouldn't because the blonde would probably invade his dreams. This went on for at least two weeks. He saw that his older siblings notice, but he knew they didn't care and he didn't either. _

_He soon realized he was in probably falling for the blonde. Which he thought was crazy because he didn't ever know the blonde angels name. He just knew he wanted him in more ways then one. naughty Gaara, very naughty._

_Then he started going to the park just about daily... Then he saw him again and again..._

_ he wanted so badly to just at least be noticed my the blonde, but that never happened. And wanted so badly to walk up to the angel ask him out or just to talk, but when he just got a little close to Naruto he would freak out and bolt (and this went on for months)._

_-End Flas__hback-_

"All my life I have been told that didn't deserve happiness or love and and I believed that, but then I saw you and you put love in this heart once full of self-hatred and anger..." Naruto was shocked and his face showed it. Gaara's been trying to talk to him for that long and he hadn't even noticed? " He head was starting to hurt. This was becoming too much for his little body to handle. His eyes started tearing up he couldn't what he was hearing now. How could someone not deserve love? Everyone deserve love! Especially someone as amazing as Gaara...

"You see always put people off by the way I look... But I didn't care and then I saw you and I feared that I would scare you away..."

"By the way you looked?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded.

"But... I honestly don't see what you say people see..." He wasn't understanding like he should be apparently. All he noticed was how handsome and nice Gaara was to him. All he noticed was how Gaara made him feel special and worth something. All Naruto noticed was how quickly he found himself falling in love with the man in he just met the park...

"It's the way I dress , my tattoos the rings around my eyes... The way that I can easily get pissed off and hurt people! My own family fears me because of things I did and- FUCK!" He yelled suddenly making Naruto flinch. His eye's were full of tears threatening to fall and a look pure sadness. The blonde didn't understand why he was he saying this. Gaara didn't look like the type on person to hurt people.

He quickly got up from where he was sitting and took a step back.

"I'am nothing but a-a monster! a demon! a dark soul that will taint you and hurt you! Someone as beautiful and wonderful as you doesn't deserve that!" Naruto was confused, why was Gaara calling himself all those nasty names? He didn't believe Gaara was a monster! Gaara was sweet and kind and amazing.

He saw that Gaara was turning to walk away.

_"NO! NO! NO!" _He quickly jumped up from his sit and grabbed Gaara's wrist. Gaara turned around and looked at him with teared up eye's of his own.

"P-please don't l-leave m-m-me Gaara!" The blonde cried out.

"Naruto..."

"P-lease! i-if you l-l-eave-" Naruto couldn't even finish before he broke into sob's, tears running down his face. He just held onto Gaara's wrist, scared that if he let go he may never see the love of his life again.

* * *

"Naruto please don't cry..." Gaara begged. Him seeing Naruto like this was breaking his heart to pieces, but Naruto cried harder. Gaara hated that he was the that made his Naruto cry. Naruto was too beautiful and kind-hearted to be crying over someone like Gaara.

_"God I should just die!" _His thought darkly to himself.

He scared his Naruto. He saw it in his gorgeous deep blue eyes. He needed learn to control. He could have hurt Naruto or god forbid had killed him. His temper had got him into so much in the past and he hurt a lot of people, people that messed with him. People he hated, but hurting Naruto...

_"I would rather die!"_

"G-aara!" Naruto yelled suddenly clinging onto Gaara's jacket, burying his face in the fabric. "P-please Gaara, I-I don't wanna be l-lonely a-anymore!" Naruto begged him.

_"I know you don't..." _Gaara thought to himself. He knew Naruto felt lonely he saw it in his eyes._ "They were like mine..."_

"I do wanna hurt you my love..." The redhead confessed wrapping his arms around the smaller male's curved hips and pulled him close. He was hoping he had control some of his anger when he was trying to talk to Naruto, but he clearly hadn't. Naruto lifted his head up from Gaara's chest and looked at him with blurred eyes.

"W-why would y-you think-"

"Because all I do is hurt people.."

"I-I don't believe that!" Naruto yelled catching Gaara off guard. "I.. I think you made a few mistake's, but it's ok!"

"Naruto..."

"I love you Gaara!" The blonde yelled suddenly starting to cry again. "I-I love you Gaara! so m-much and d-don't care about things you did!" Naruto told him "So please don't leave! Please!"

_"He loves back? He actually loves me..." _Tears ran down Gaara's pale cheeks. He actually found someone to love and they loved him back.

"Naruto..." Gaara called making Naruto give him his full attention. Gaara brought his hand up and wiped the tears from Naruto's face his thumb. " Do... Do you mean that?"

"Yes!" Naruto said with conviction. "I know we just met and some would think that I'am crazy! But... I..."

"You what?" Gaara questioned.

"I... I just know that I'am drawn to you, that this isn't some crush, but love, everlasting love! I know that You're the only one that will _ever_ understand me and protect me from everything even my nightmares and my loneliness. I believe that you'll be there to wipe away my tears when I'am having a bad day and make me smile when I'm having good... I believe that... So please don't leave me... Please?" His voice squeaked at the end as he beg for the only person he ever truly loved to stay and be with him. Gaara looked at him, thoughts running through his head.

Some were happy:

_"Naruto just told you he loved you!"_

_"He just poured his heart out to you!"_

_"He really wants to be with you!"_

Then the dark thoughts began to come:

_"Do you deserve him?"_

_"What if you hurt him?"_

_"What if you kill him?"_

Gaara shook those thoughts away. He never hurt Naruto he loved him, he wanted to be with him. He wanted to protect the blonde from those he knew would try take advantage of his innocence. To see him smile at him and be happy. He wanted the best for Naruto and was worrying if he was the best for him.

_"I... I really don't want to leave him... I just want him safe..."_

Then he came to his decision.

"Naruto..." Gaara called making Naruto give him his full attention. Gaara brought his hand up and wiped the new tears that had falling from Naruto's face with his thumb. "I won't leave you.. But if I ever hurt you, even once-"

"You won't Gaara, I promise you won't so don't leave me, ok?" Naruto begged Gaara. The redhead before nodding.

"I won't leave you ever, I'll be here to protect you and keep you safe."

"You promise?" Naruto asked looking at him with beautiful blue eye's.

"I promise" Gaara promised. Naruto gave him a beautiful smile at that. Gaara smiled too and leaned down and quickly claimed the blonde 's pink lips as his own. Naruto moaned softly into the kissed and wrapped his arm's around Gaara neck, pulling him closer. Gaara licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance that Naruto gladly granted. The redhead quickly dominated the kiss and explored Naru's mouth.

_"He taste like oranges and ramen?" _Gaara thought it was an odd combination, but welcomed it as he continued to devour his angel's mouth. But soon they both remember they needed air and separated.

"That was..."

"Amazing..." Gaara finished to the smaller ones sentence.

"Yes.. Is everyone's first kiss that wonderful?" Naruto asked, making Gaara's eyes widen.

_"I took his first kiss?"_

"That was your first?" Gaara asked, making Naruto blush and look down.

"Y-yes... Is that bad? Was I bad?" Naruto asked his eye's tearing for up seemed like the hundredth time today.

_"He's so sensitive." _Gaara thought as pulling Naruto against him.

"Not it's not bad and you weren't bad. I'am just happy to been your first." He said cupping the blonde's scared cheeks. Naruto smiled and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. They stayed like this until something came to Gaara's mind.

"Marry me..." Gaara asked. Naruto eyes snapped open and he stared at Gaara with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, but squeaked when he suddenly found himself from the ground and in Gaara's strong arms.

"Marry me Naruto, I want you with me the rest of my life." Gaara told a blushing Naruto. Naruto smiled and wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Naruto said hugging Gaara as the redhead carried him out of the park with a rose engagement round on his loves smaller finger.

"Oh Gaara, I love you."

"I love you too Naruto so very much.."

* * *

**_Owari _**

* * *

_**SOOOO? Did you guys like it? Please be honest, but please don't flame me please! I really love this story! I'am so proud of it! and While I was writing it I Kept thinking how crazy it will be when Gaara's family and Naruto's friends found out! That would be hell!**_

_**Review pretty please and Love!**_

_**~Toxic B**_


End file.
